The Lost Island
by Reeves3
Summary: Voldemort's plan was sucessfull in taking Ron and Hermione far away from Harry as possible on an island in the middle of the ocean. Will they get them back or will Harry give himself up to Voldemort for his friends safe return to Hogwarts.
1. A Successful Plan

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters J.K Rowling does i just own the story and my crazy idea for a story but please enjoy and review. Reeves3**

The trees were so thick together Lucius Malfoy could hardly squeeze past them, the old comb was resting in his pocket ready to plant behind a bush so the mudblood and the pureblood will fall to his lord's plan. Hoping no centaurs would hear him he rushed past the trees no moonlight shone in as the moon was covered by a thick cloud. In his other pocket inside his cloak was a potion ready to lure Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger out the castle his lord had made it killing a siren for her magic to call for people mostly sailors lost at sea.

Finally he reached the edge of the forbidden forest by the half-giants hut he could hear the snores from inside the hut, pulling out the comb which had once belonged to his lord's grandmother he placed it on the frosted grass in front of him. Next he got out the blue/white potion of the siren voice and uncorked it, the bluish white mist escaped the bottle and a voice echoed loud but quietly around Hogwarts castle.

"Come Weasley and Granger come." The soft but demanding voice echoed. It was another fifteen-minute's later until Lucius saw a sleepwalking Ron Weasley wearing nothing but his boxers and Hermione Granger walking behind him wearing her night gown. Stepping together they made their way over to the bush where Lucius was standing he picked up the comb and placed in Ronald's hand and made Hermione hold it also, Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it to the comb.

"Portus." He whispered the comb glowed blue just as Hagrid's hut door opened. Hagrid came out clutching his crossbow he turned and saw Lucius with Ron and Hermione in front of him clutching the activated portkey.

"Oi you." Shouted Hagrid running up to him the sound of his voice awakened Ron and Hermione they stared at each other and down at the portkey but before they could let go the familiar pulling in the navel took place and they were off in a swirl of colours. Lucius ran back into the woods with the sobbing half-giant running after him, he got into the clearing where he could freely apparate without getting stopped by the Hogwarts wards he did returning to his lords hideaway.

Making his way inside he marched to his lord's room and as he were about to knock there was a voice.

"Enter Lucius." Opening the door he saw his master standing by the fireplace his pet snake Nagini circled the old dusty chair by the bordered up windows.

"Well?" Voldemort asked his voice cold.

"It's done the mudblood and the pureblood are away from Potter." Said Lucius he saw his lord smirk.

"You have done well but something in your eyes tells me your not telling me everything." Said Voldemort staring at him his red eyes pricing his grey ones; Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat.

"The half-giant caught me in the act." He said.

"Fool you were not supposed to be caught." Said Voldemort like a hiss. "But you did get rid of the mudblood and the pureblood Potter is strong with them at his side but without them he is weak." He laughed evilly.

"Lucius you may leave." Said Voldemort, Lucius walked over to the door but before he could leave his lord stopped him.

"Lucius just where did you send them?" He asked now sitting his chair dust flew around him.

"On an island somewhere I think." Voldemort smirked. Back at Hogwarts Hagrid had run back with pebble tears pouring down his cheeks he ran back to Hogwarts. His footsteps boomed on the grass sounding like thunder in the sky, his breath was short and he had a stitch in his side but he didn't dare stop running. He banged on the main doors cursing at Filch for shutting the doors, after a few good bangs the door opened and Filch stood there wearing a blue and white dressing gown and a matching hat with a ball on the end. Also he was holing Mrs Norris who hissed angrily at Hagrid.

No words spoken Hagrid pushed past him and raced up to Dumbledore's office passing McGonagall as she did her rounds.

"Hagrid what's the matter?" She asked catching up with him.

"What's tha password?" He asked as he approached the stone gargoyle.

"Jelly Slugs." Said McGonagall the stone gargoyle moved up creating the staircase up to Dumbledore's office Hagrid ran up them taking six at a time McGonagall behind him, without knocking he barged into Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore was standing up by the window looking out at the grounds.

"P-Professor Dumbledore sir?" Said Hagrid half panted and sobbed.

"I heard you running Hagrid tell me what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked looking at him.

"L-lucius Malfoy, Ron, H-Hermione there g-gone." Sobbed Hagrid.

"Weasley and Granger are gone?" McGonagall asked her hand covering her mouth. Hagrid told them what he saw McGonagall went pail while Dumbledore's eyes went wide.

"Minerva go and check Miss Granger and Mr Weasley's beds if they're gone wake Mr Potter and Miss Weasley." Ordered Dumbledore McGonagall nodded immediately and left the room while Dumbledore poured some firewhiskey in a glass for Hagrid.

"If I had woke sooner." He sobbed.

"There, there Hagrid we'll find them." Said Dumbledore soothingly but in his head he was thinking if it was Voldemort's plan then they might not. McGonagall came back looking as white as a ghost Harry and Ginny wearing dressing gowns followed her.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"It seems that one of Voldemort's followers Lucius Malfoy has made his way through the forbidden forest and on to the grounds of Hogwarts and has lured Miss Granger and Mr Weasley to his trap." Said Dumbledore Ginny and Harry stared at him to a sobbing Hagrid to a pail McGonagall until Ginny collapsed in a chair Harry following her but on another chair both of them pale.

"Well where are they?" Harry asked half worried half angrily.

"We don't know as its Voldemort's plan we just don't know where they are but we'll get the best auror's to search the grounds and world for them." Said Dumbledore bending down to them.

"H-how did h-he get them to go outside?" Ginny asked tears pouring down her face.

"We don't know yet but I'll get Fawkes to go to Kingsley to get his best auror's to come here and search the grounds." Said Dumbledore he went over to his desk wrote on a piece of parchment and tied it to Fawkes leg, he spread his wings and flew out the window towards the ministry of magic all they could do now was wait.

**A/N: What did you think?**


	2. Night Watch And Worries

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews it means a lot hope you enjoy this chapter as I did typing it. Reeves3**

Hermione landed on something hard groaning, as the landing was rough on her. Looking up she saw the clear night full of stars and the crescent moon shining on her, sitting up she looked out to the dark blue ocean the waves crashing up to the sand and some breaking earlier on the rocks up the beach. Turning around she saw trees lots of them but she couldn't see Ron.

"Ron." She called out feeling tears in her eyes.

"H-mmfmione." Hermione looked down and saw she was sitting on Ron's back as he was imprinted face forward in the sand.

"Oh Ron I'm sorry." She slid off him and he turned and sat up and Hermione saw he wasn't wearing a top just his boxers she blushed at the sight of him.

"Ow Hermione didn't know you weighed that much." Said Ron he tried to lighten the mood while brushing the sand off his chest and face, but Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Ron we don't know where we are, were lost on an island in the middle of the ocean without our wand's with no food, water, shelter-." Ron grabbed her shoulders and made her look in his blue eyes.

"The other's will find us Hagrid saw us go I bet he's gone straight to Dumbledore and he's probably alerted the whole ministry… not unless my mom has first." The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched but the thought of being lost on an island was to over powering than the joke so tears come out from the corners of her eyes.

"What if they don't Ron we also saw Lucius making it Voldemort's-" Ron flinched at the name. "-Plan he's probably put traps up or something making us impossible to find." Said Hermione.

"Don't think like that they'll find us." Said Ron still holding her shaking shoulders, Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder letting her tears fall on his bare chest he put his arms around her pulling her closer while he looked out to the sea. After a couple of minutes Hermione pulled back blushing while wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Sorry I shouldn't ha-." Ron put a finger to her lips.

"It's alright Hermione." Hermione smiled and he removed his finger and they both looked around at their surroundings. The ocean, the beach and the dark trees leading into the dark wooded area.

"Why don't we take it in turns to sleep tonight keep watch." Suggested Ron Hermione nodded.

"Good idea we don't know what could be on this island." Said Hermione looking into the trees.

"Why don't you sleep first and I'll keep watch I'll wake you up in two hours… if I know how long two hours will be." Said Ron.

"Just wake me up when you get tired." Said Hermione Ron nodded and Hermione saw goose bumps up his arms, she put a hand on his arm and felt how cold his skin was.

"Ron you're freezing here." She took off her night-gown so now she was wearing a white T-shirt and some shorts Ron just stared at her, Hermione handed him her night gown but he didn't take it.

"You'll be cold just wearing a top and shorts." Said Ron keeping his eyes on her face Hermione smiled at him.

"You Ron are just wearing your pants I however have a top and shorts so you can use this as a blanket." Said Hermione throwing him the gown.

"Can't we-." Started Ron.

"What?" Asked Hermione.

"Um I mean um do you want to share it?" Ron asked while the tips of his ears turned red, at least it was dark he though. Hermione smiled a him and nodded they both lay on the sand facing the stars, Hermione slowly turned on her side facing Ron half her gown on her, half on Ron. She placed her head on his shoulder putting her hand over his heart, Ron getting goose bumps again but not because of the cold put an arm around her.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"Fine how about you?" Ron asked the only sound except them was the waves crashing onto the shore.

"I could be better." Said Hermione closing her eyes listening to his heartbeat.

"They'll find us Hermione they won't give up on us." Said Ron and that was the last thing Hermione heard before she fell asleep. Ron could have watched the star filled sky and the shooting stars flying past but that beauty came second compared to the beauty asleep on his shoulder. He watched her face her eyes still and peaceful, her lips parted slightly her brown curls surround her ears and neck a lose curl just resting on her cheek, Ron brushed it out the way with his free hand. He didn't wake her Ron stayed up the whole night until the sun had started to rise.

Back at Hogwarts Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Arthur, Molly who was holding a crying Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Hagrid, McGonagall, Harry and Dumbledore were all in his office waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

"Now there has been a death eater on the grounds." He started everyone who hadn't heard the news yet gasped.

"How could he have gotten past the wards?" Asked Kingsley his deep voice echoing in the room.

"Lucius Malfoy came from the forbidden forest." Said Dumbledore Kingsley nodded once.

"Er Dumbledore why have you woken us up in the middle of the night just to tell us Lucius Malfoy was on the grounds?" Asked George.

"Yeah were missing our beauty sleep." Said Fred they laughed.

"The reason why I have called you all here is because he managed to take two students one Hermione Granger and one Ronald Weasley." They twins stopped laughing immediately, Molly started to cry and Arthur was in to much shock to comfort her so Molly clung to McGonagall who rubbed her back soothingly. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George wore faces of shock like their farther, Tonks and Lupin while holding hands gaped at Dumbledore including Kingsley, Moody's eye was circling his socket probably to see if they were in the castle. Hagrid wept more and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey and drank all of it, Sprout had gasped and Flitwick had given a squeak while Snape didn't do anything.

"Were not sure how Lucius managed to get Ronald and Hermione out the castle and portkey them off somewhere." Said Dumbledore Molly cried more and Arthur snapped out of his shock and went over to her while Harry held Ginny.

"Well…do you know where they are?" Asked Charlie Dumbledore picked up two wands off his desk one unicorn hair and willow and the other dragon heart string and vine wood. Clutching both in one hand Dumbledore went over to his cabinet and pulled out a golden globe and placed it in the middle of the room it hovered in mid-air.

"Reperio proprietas" **(Find the owners.)** Said Dumbledore Ron and Hermione's wands like metal draw to a magnet went straight to the globe but instead of sticking at one place they revolved around the globe not stopping at all.

"Well it look's like Voldemort or Lucius has placed a hidden protection over the place where they are it will be impossible for us to find unless Ron and Hermione find someway inside the protection to break it." Said Dumbledore sadly.

"So were just supposed to sit and wait while our brother and Hermione are alone somewhere in the world trying to find something to break this protection around them so we can find them?" Asked Fred angrily.

"That could take weeks, months, years for crying out loud there must be something else we can do?" Asked George.

"I wish there was but the only other option is to go and ask Voldemort." Said Dumbledore Harry stood up.

"Then I'll go and ask him." But before he could move Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Then your running right into his trap, he's planned this Harry he's probably waiting for you to go to him and then he'll kill you." She cried Harry stared at her.

"She's right Harry going to Voldemort will be like a moth to the flame." Harry sighed deeply and sat back down next to Ginny she held his hand and gave it a squeeze he squeezed back Molly was still crying into Arthur's shirt while he comforted her.

"Oh Arthur our p-poor boy is out t-there lost." She cried.

"Now Molly we know Ron he'll be fine and Hermione's with him." Said Arthur.

"What about Granger's parents?" Asked Moody.

"I shall send them an owl tonight for a meeting with them tomorrow I shall also like the Weasley's and Harry to come." They nodded Tonks, Moody, Kingsley and Dumbledore left to the ministry to tell Scrimgeour about Ron and Hermione. Hagrid had fallen asleep while sitting one the floor the teacher's and Lupin left taking Arthur and Molly with them all who remained in the room was the Weasley kids, Harry and a snoring Hagrid.

"Where do you think they are?" Asked Bill looking at the hovering globe being careful to be whacked by a wand.

"Dunno I think Mexico." Said Fred trying to put some light in their dark news.

"Mexico nah they're in Italy." Said George.

"Bahamas." Said Ginny.

"Japan." Said Harry.

"Morocco." Said Charlie.

"Where ever they are let's hope their safe." Said Bill as they all stared at the spinning wands moving around the globe.

**How was it? Please Review .**


	3. Exploring The Island

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, hope you enjoy this chapter. Reeves3.**

"Hermione wake up." Said Ron nudging her gently she groaned and rolled off his shoulder onto the sand. She woke up and looked at Ron, who was staring at her, the sun was rising to the right of them making that east.

"Wha-Ron you were supposed to wake me." Said Hermione sitting up.

"I thought I just did." Said Ron sitting up also.

"To keep watch you must be exhausted staying awake all night." Said Hermione.

"I wasn't tired I'm wide awake now and I didn't see or hear anything last night except your snoring." Said Ron grinning a little; Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Funny Ron very funny." She said sarcastically, Ron stood up Hermione following him. The tied was out showing more sand and a few more rocks the trees behind them were palm trees all tall and full of shelter.

"Maybe we should circle the island first then check inside the trees." Suggested Ron.

"Good idea who knows how long we'll be on this island." Said Hermione; Ron stuck a long stick in the sand marking their place from where they started. Together they made there way up the length of sand with the sun rising behind them; the sand was soft and warm on their bare feet. Sometimes they passed fallen palm leaves and small and big rocks making small rock pools from where the tied had come in from the night.

Walking side by side they made their way around the island finding nothing but sand, rocks and leaves the sun was fully risen in the sky and they were both hungry when they got back to Ron's stick marker.

"If I don't eat anything soon I'm going have to resort to cannibalism." Said Ron as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Well don't go nibbling on me during the night you can eat yourself." Said Hermione Ron's ear's turned red, as he imagined nibbling on Hermione.

"There's got to be some food around here." Said Ron shaking his head.

"Well maybe there's food in through the trees." Said Hermione the trees were quite apart from each other but there were many creating lots of shade.

"Come on then before I drop dead." Said Ron Hermione rolled her eyes they reached the edge of the trees Ron in front of Hermione, he felt her grab his hand and he entwined fingers with her as they stepped into the trees. Holding hands they both made there way through the palm trees as they got thicker and thicker together the more shadow and the colder it got.

"Oh Ron this is hopeless were not going to find anything." Said Hermione resting on a palm tree after about twenty minutes of searching in the trees.

"Hermione there's got to be some-." Ron stopped talking and stared straight past Hermione's right ear she stared at him.

"What?" She asked, she turned also to where he was looking and gasped. Hidden in the trees, palm leaves covering it and rocks around it Ron and Hermione slowly stepped towards the wooden made hut.

"Do you think anyone lives there?" Hermione asked quietly, Ron shrugged as they moved closer gripping each other's hands. The hut was made out of the palm trees trunks, the roof was wooden also there was a door where Ron and Hermione approached. There were windows without glass just square holes in the wood but on the inside of the window a piece of cloth was draw across it so they couldn't see inside. Ron knocked on the door and no one answered.

"Hello?" He asked still there was no reply so he knocked on the door again but it swung wide open and no one stood there. At the front door they looked into the main part of the hut and there was nothing wrong with it. On the left of them there was another door and a door on the right of them. Inside the main room there was a dusty settee in the middle of the room facing the right wall, an old rug on the floor in front of it, a bookshelf at the back of the room. A draw resting against the left side of the wall behind the settee with photos on it and a piece of parchment.

Ron and Hermione slowly walked inside and up to the draw Ron picked up one of the photo's it was of a man and a woman and a small boy, Hermione meanwhile picked up the letter and read it out loud.

'To my darling husband Peter and my son Jason, I can't cope pretending to be a muggle on this island anymore. I've taken my wand and I'm going to take my life at sea I'm sorry I love you both so much Annie.' Hermione put down the letter looking at Ron who was staring at her.

"They were wizards and witches." Said Ron.

"Yeah but I wonder what happened to Peter and Jason?" Asked Hermione Ron brow furrowed.

"Hermione look there's a date." Said Ron looking at the back of the letter. "Nineteen twenty four… I think they might be dead Hermione." Said Ron Hermione nodded.

"Yeah let's check the rest of this place out." Said Hermione the door closest to them was the one on the left side of the wall in which they were facing, Hermione pushed it open to show a bedroom. Inside this room was the window they had passed covered up with the cloth, resting on the back wall was the headboard for a double bed covered with a quilt and blanket facing them as they stood at the doorway. Another chest of draws was on the left of them underneath the window and a wooden wardrobe on the right side of the bedroom wall.

Hermione saw a book open on the small side table next to the bed she went over to it Ron following her it was Peter's journal.

'It's been a week since my wife left, I don't know what do my son has kept himself to his room not speaking to me when I enter with his plate of food he doesn't say goodnight to me anymore or hug me. He misses his mother and I miss my wife so much it hurts to write this, I think I'm going to follow my wife to the bottom of the sea Jason if you read this then I'm sorry also. I've cast a non expire charm on the food and supplies down the trap door. Keep well my son and never give up like me and your mother keep going until you go on peacefully I love you Jason and I'm sorry.'

"I've cast a non expire charm on the food and supplies down the trap door." Read Ron he looked at Hermione and she looked at him.

"Find that trap door." Said Hermione they got up and looked all over the floor they went back into the main room and Ron went in-between the settee and the right wall walking on the rug and his big toe stubbed something poking up from the floor.

"OW." Hermione looked at Ron where he had brought his knee up and was holding his toe Hermione went over to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I stubbed my toe on something." Hermione looked down and saw the corner of the rug folded over showing a crack in the wood. Pushing Ron backwards so he hopped towards the wall Hermione lifted off the rug and revealed a square gap in the wooden floor and a small nail, which Ron had, stubbed his toe on and a string handle to pull it off. Ron put his foot back on the floor and went over to Hermione he grabbed the string and lifted the square lid off the wooden floor and put the lid on the settee.

Looking inside they saw a dark deep pit but a light soon appeared filling the pit with light by Ron there was some little wooden stairs. He nodded to Hermione and went down first Hermione right behind him once they both reached the bottom they turned and gasped. Food, bottled water, spare blankets, torches, pillows, toilet roll, fishing rods, toothpaste, toothbrushes, shampoo, body wash, medicine and more also a small hovering light was floating by the wooden ceiling creating the light.

"Hermione look there's chocolate." Said Ron grinning like an idiot, Hermione looked at him eyebrow raised he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Go on." She said Ron went over to the shelf full of chocolate.

"Hey Hermione it's…its I dunno." Said Ron holding up a Milky Way.

"They wanted to live like muggles so they ate muggle chocolate Ron, try it." Ron un-wrapped it and gave the chocolate a sniff and pulled it away immediately.

"I don't like it." He said.

"You haven't even tried it yet give it here." Hermione went over to Ron and took a bite of the Milky Way as he held it. "There's nothing wrong with it." Said Hermione after she swallowed, Ron took a bite, it wasn't so bad he thought.

"It's alright." Said Ron. Hermione noticed the shelf in which Ron had taken the Milky Way another one had appeared its place.

"A reappearing charm." She muttered.

"Wha?" Asked Ron his mouth full of chocolate.

"There's another Milky Way I'm thinking they must have put a reappearing charm on everything as well." Said Hermione.

"So whatever we take it'll just reappear?" Asked Ron Hermione nodded and smiled. After eating a 'bit' more food and having a bottle of water each they went back up the stairs as soon as they were both out the light disappeared and Ron put the lid back on. The nearest door to them now was the one on the right wall Ron opened it and it was a kitchen but no electrical appliance's just counters on one side of the room and a table one the other side with three chairs around it. The draws on the counters opened up and showed knife, forks, spoons and more cutlery.

"I think we should stay here." Said Hermione.

"You know I hadn't even though of that." Said Ron walking back into the bedroom with Hermione she went over to the chest of draws and opened them.

"Clothes." She said gleefully. Woman clothes on the first draw, men clothes in the second draw and the third child clothes, Ron looked in the wardrobe and saw coats and rainmacs. Hermione sat back down on the bed staring out the now un-clothed window which had a clear cut view of the sea, she felt the weight of Ron sit on the bed behind her and his hand over hers on the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know Voldemort wouldn't have put us on an island with this hut and supplies." Said Hermione confused.

"V-Voldemort didn't put us here Malfoy did he's the one who portkeyed us here it was probably just Voldemort's plan to get us away from Hogwarts." Said Ron, Hermione looked at him.

"You said the name finally." She said Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Well I'm seventeen in our last year of Hogwarts I think it's about time I said it." He said Hermione just shook her head smiling, together they stared out the window watching the distant waves crash up on the shore.

**Like it? Please Review.**


	4. The Meeting And The Prophet

**A/N: Hello, right in the last chapter I put Ron down as seventeen he is actually eighteen in this story and the month is MAY just so people know, thanks for your time. Please enjoy this chapter, Reeves3.**

By lunchtime at Hogwarts the next day everyone had found out about Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna were trying to cheer Ginny and Harry up but it was hopeless. Saying their goodbye's to them they went to Dumbledore's office ready for the meeting with the Weasley and the Granger's.

"Jelly Slugs." Said Harry they walked up the stone steps and entered Dumbledore's office all the Weasley's were their already looking tired, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and smiled sadly at them as they sat down. The golden globe with Ron and Hermione's wands was still spinning and was hovering behind him.

"Were just waiting for McGonagall to bring up Mr and Mrs Granger." Said Dumbledore Harry nodded about five minutes later McGonagall walked in behind her was Elizabeth and John Granger looking confused.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Granger it's a shame we couldn't have met under more happier circumstances." Said Dumbledore after Liz and John had sat down and McGonagall had left.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Late last night there was a death eater on the grounds here at Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore Liz and John nodded slowly.

"There the people who are with that man with the funny name." Said Liz, Dumbledore smiled a little.

"Voldemort I'm guessing Hermione has told you a bit about the events happening?" Dumbledore asked.

"She did tell us yes but that was after John accidentally read the Daily Prophet." Said Liz.

"Ah yes Voldemort must have been mentioned once or twice in it now referring back to last night the death eater managed to take two students from the castle it was Ronald Weasley and Hermione." The Grangers went pale and Liz's eyes filled with tears, Molly was silently crying in Arthur's chest again while the Weasley children stared down at the floor.

"Well where are they?" John asked while Liz put her head in his chest.

"This globe behind me has Ron and Hermione's wands circling the world trying to find them, we have auror's serching the grounds and world as we speak. But as the wands are not stopping we have reason to believe that Voldemort has placed a dome around them so they can't get out and none can get in." Said Dumbledore.

"But how will you get our daughter back?" Asked John.

"That will be for them to find they must break it from the inside but most of us here know what Voldemort's weakness is." Said Dumbledore looking at Harry while his eyes twinkled, Harry just stared at him.

"Well hang on Voldemort's weakness is…oh." Said Charlie understanding so did the other Weasley's but the Granger's remained confused.

"Now Dumbledore will they have admit their love or make love where ever they are?" Asked Fred grinning a little, George sniggered.

"WHAT?" Asked John while Molly hit Fred across the head.

"I think it'll be admitting their in love part after all we do know of Ronald and Hermione's feeling towards each other are more than…friendship but we never know." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Excuse me will someone please tell me what you're talking about?" Asked John they all looked at him.

"Ron is completely in love with Hermione." Said George.

"And Hermione is completely in love with Ron." Said Ginny.

"But there just to stubborn to admit it to each other." Said Harry.

"No Hermione's just says Ron's her friend." Said Liz wiping her eyes.

"Oh course she'll say that she always does." Said Ginny.

"There destined to be with each other." Said Molly sniffing.

"Well there's got to be some other way to break that dome because I'm not having my daughter have to love a boy so they can just get back." Said John angrily.

"Well the only other way is to go and see Voldemort but he will defiantly kill us." Said Dumbledore, John's brow furrowed while he thought.

"Have you tried using guns on him?" John asked.

"He'll just wave his wand and the guns will be in his hands." Said Dumbledore sadly. Later in the afternoon Harry and Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room sitting opposite the seats Ron and Hermione would usually sit in.

"I don't think Hermione's dad liked the idea of her being with Ron alone." Said Ginny smiling a little.

"No I don't think he did to it's understandable though I mean his daughter is lost somewhere in the world which they hardly know about it." Said Harry.

"It must be hard for muggles to have their child at Hogwarts where they think there safe but actually were in the middle of a war." Said Ginny; Neville came into the common room looking half-angry and half-worried he was squeezing the evening issue of the Daily Prophet in his hand.

"Neville are you alright?" Asked Ginny he came over to them.

"Read this." He said throwing the paper down on the table in front of them; Ginny picked it up as she was sitting in Harry's lap. Looking at the first page they saw a picture of Rita Skeeter and her article Ginny read it out loud.

**Missing from Hogwarts, friend or foe's from Harry Potter.**

**Late last night two students from Hogwarts Ronald Bilius Weasley (Pureblood) and Hermione Jane Granger (Muggleborn) were portkeyed off somewhere in the world. It's known a deatheater was on the grounds coming in from the forbidden forest and had some how managed to take both students from the castle. Ronald and Hermione are both apparently the best friends of Harry Potter at Hogwarts but are they working against him. Odd how they were easily taken from the castle did they plan it with the death eaters to leave and work with them telling the inside secrets of Harry Potter and his weaknesses? **

**Delores Umbridge spoke to me today as I asked her questions about Ronald and Hermione, as she was headmistress of Hogwarts two years ago she had to say. " Yes Rita I do agree with you they were always to themselves when I was there talking secretly to each other. The muggleborn attacked a bunch of centaurs and Imperiused them to come after me but Dumbledore hushed it up saying I actually attacked them. As for Ronald well he battled stupidly in the ministry making a brain come at him letting most of the death eaters that night escape."**

**It is also known that Ronald and Hermione have been to the location of the hidden organisation the order of the phoenix all to bring down Voldemort, have they told him the information which the order have kept secret for years. I spoke to a member today also Nymphadora Tonks when asked 'So what do you think of Ronald and Hermione being death eaters leading information to Voldemort from the order?' Nymphadora replied "What in the name in Merlin Pants is wrong with you?" She stormed off after that but not before tripping over her own foot. **

**So are Ronald and Hermione friend or foe's of Harry Potter?** Ginny stopped reading, Harry hands were gripping the armrests of the chair and Neville stared worriedly at them.

"Umbridge you cow." Said Ginny angrily.

"How could they let her print this?" Asked Harry also angry.

"I know all the Gryffindor's were in uproar about it in the great hall Dumbledore left with McGonagall immediately once they had read it." Said Neville it was quite between them all then Ginny got an idea told the other two and they agreed immediately.

"I'll go and ask her." Said Neville he went out the common room leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"That was a really good idea Gin." Said Harry she smiled at him.

"Well it's been done before but it will help hopefully." Said Ginny, Harry nodded and kissed her gently on the lips and she returned it, after some gentle kisses they kissed more deeply. They stayed in the empty common room kissing until the first student back from dinner came up and decided to do his homework in the common room.

**Please Review, I like getting the feedback. **


	5. Happy Holiday Hut Island

**A/N: Hello, just here to say thankyou for the reviews again, hope you enjoy this chapter. Reeves3**

Voldemort stared angrily at the floating screen in front of him, after Lucius had come back he located the place where the mudblood and blood traitor were and placed the dome over them trapping them inside. But Lucius was supposed to have put them on a dead island not some holiday hut home, the screen in front him was showing their exact moves they were currently sitting on the bed looking out the window.

Lucius had been summoned to the room he looked nervously at the screen.

"Yes my lord?" He asked sweat dripping down his forehead.

"When I told you to put the mudblood and the bloodtraitor on an island I didn't mean HAPPY HOLIDAY HUT ISLAND you stupid fool Lucius they were supposed to be on a deserted island A DESERTED ISLAND you can't even do that right FOOL I should just kill you now." Voldemort pointed his wand at Lucius.

"Please my lord give me one more chance." Begged Lucius going down on his knees.

"One more chance Lucius, I've given you all the chances you can get." Hissed Voldemort behind him Nagini hissed at Lucius also.

"Please I can go to the island I was the one who put them there so maybe I can portkey myself their and kill them." Suggested Lucius.

"I have placed a dome around them trapping them inside and no one can get in or out." Shouted Voldemort Lucius looked nervous and his breathing was fast.

"P-please I'll do what ever you want please give me one more chance I managed to successfully take away the mudblood and the bloodtraitor." Begged Lucius, Voldemort stared at him.

"Maybe there is something you can do but if you mess up your dead. I want you send a letter to Potter but not now when the time is ready but you must put something inside the letter before you send it. We'll just have to wait for the mudblood and the traitor to do their work Also once you've sent the letter get the others ready to battle." Said Voldemort looking back at the floating smoke screen of Ron and Hermione sitting on the bed still he couldn't hear them only see them. Back at the island Hermione and Ron had both gotten up off the bed.

"Uh oh." Said Ron; through mid-stretch Hermione looked at him.

"What?" She asked putting her arms down.

"Just I shouldn't have drunk the whole bottle of water." Said Ron trying to hold it in Hermione smiled.

"Just go outside." She said.

"I'm not an animal." Said Ron Hermione looked at him.

"Well you could have fooled me, just go into the woods and go up a tree." Said Hermione, Ron glared at her but went outside. Hermione smiled and sighed she went over to the draw of clothes and looked at the woman's clothes, just about her size Hermione thought. About fifteen minutes later Ron came back to the hut smiling Hermione was currently reading a book off the bookshelf the title read _living on an island._

"Wow that was a long pee." She said looking up.

"If you must know that took ten seconds but I want to show you something." Said Ron holding out his hand for her to take.

"You haven't washed your hands." Said Hermione Ron smiled at her.

"Haven't I?" Hermione stared at him confused and slowly put her hand in his, he pulled her up off the settee. Together they walked outside and deeper into the palm trees finally they reached an edge, Ron nodded to Hermione to look down she did feeling a bit nervous but she gaped at the sight below her. A deep pool of clear blue water and a rushing waterfall flat rocks were around the edge and some flat rock steps probably held up by magic thought Hermione, reaching to the bottom from the top.

"Wow." Said Hermione.

"I know lucky I didn't pee in it." Said Ron Hermione smiled. They both walked down the steps and down to the bottom of the flat rock surface going to the edge of the water Hermione put her hand in it and felt the hot water. Ron went a bit in front of her and tried the water himself and Hermione grinned behind him.

'SPLASH.'

Hermione fell over backwards laughing as Ron came up from the water spitting out the water in his mouth, his shaggy hair sticking to his face. He pulled him self out the water keeping a good hold of his boxers and walked over to laughing Hermione he picked her up.

"No Ron put me down." She shrieked, but Ron grinned evilly and went over to the edge and chucked her in. Ron laughed but stopped laughing when Hermione didn't come back up he got on his hands and knees and to the edge.

"Hermione, Hermione?" He called panicking, but Hermione appeared right in front of him wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in again. They both came up together laughing while treading water.

"That wasn't funny Hermione, you scared the hell out of me." Said Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron but you should have seen your face when I came out the water." Said Hermione smiling, they swam over to the edge and pulled themselves out of the water, as Hermione squeezed the water out of her hair Ron noticed her T-shirt sticking to her chest and it didn't help as she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh my." He stared up at the sky now turning a reddish orange colour.

"Ron?" He looked down and saw Hermione looking at him smiling.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you ready to go back to the hut I've asked you three times?" Asked Hermione Ron shook his head trying to think straight but with Hermione standing right next to him, was distracting.

"Yeah let's go." He said finally. They made their way back to the hut as the sun started to slowly sink into the horizon. As they were hungry they had some sandwiches and some lemonade to drink, with nothing much to do they talked about Hogwarts and what they could be missing, Voldemort and Lucius as to why they had sent them here and they talked about the island and what'll they'll do tomorrow.

"Maybe if I cut down some wood we can have a fire going and have a meal that's if were still here." Said Ron.

"Yeah, I'll sort out the stuff down the trap door." Said Hermione. As the light outside was going and the darkness rising, Hermione saw Ron start to fall asleep on the settee an extra blanket, which they had got out earlier was resting on the armrest. Standing up and brushing the crumbs off her she unfolded the blanket and put it over Ron, he smiled and moved in his sleep grabbing the blanket pulling it up to him. Hermione smiled at him and went into the bedroom she took off her damp clothes and put on her night gown, which they had used as a blanket the previous night. She got into the soft bed and sunk into the feather pillows feeling sorry for Ron asleep on the rough settee but she fell asleep dreaming of Ron.

**Hope you enjoyed it, Please Review.**


	6. Percy's Return

**A/N: Hello, hope you readers like this chapter and a little hint YES the stuff on one of the shelves will be used in future chapters…try to guess which except the food. Reeves3.**

When Ron woke the next morning he sat up immediately as he couldn't see Hermione. Looking around the room he still couldn't see her and he had a twinge in his neck as how he had slept on the armrest of the settee. He stood up the blanket dropping on the floor; he looking in the kitchen she wasn't in there he went to the bedroom door and opened it.

He saw her sprawled out on the bed Ron smiled. The quilt was half off her and her left leg was sticking out from the side. She had a slight smile on her face, must be dreaming, he though. He put a hand on the bed and Hermione must of felt it as her eyes opened.

"Morning Hermione." Said Ron, Hermione groaned and rolled over in bed taking the quilt with her.

"Morning to you to." Said Ron chuckling. He left the bedroom and went down the trap door looking through the cereals, Crunchy nut, Coco Pops, Wheat a Bix and Weetos. About five minutes later Hermione came down the steps wearing a blue button up blouse and some cut off jeans.

"Hermione I don't know which one the best." Said Ron, Hermione smiled and went over to him.

"Have some Weetos I like them." Said Hermione grabbing the box, Ron got some milk, which had been left with an iced charm as well as the other drinks and some foods. Going back up the steps and into the kitchen, Hermione got some bowls out from on of the cupboards and some spoons out of the draw above it. They sat at the table and ate their cereal.

"Ow." Said Ron as he bent his neck the twinge still hurt.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked worried.

"Nothing just slept funny last night." Said Ron.

"Oh well I can sleep on the settee if you want I am smaller than you, you can take the bed." Said Hermione putting a spoonful of Weetos in her mouth.

"No you can have the bed I'll just sleep on the floor." Said Ron shrugging.

"Ron you're not going to sleep on the floor." Said Hermione.

"Well where am I going to sleep then?" Asked Ron drinking the remaining milk from the bowl.

"You could share the bed with me." Ron choked on the milk and started coughing.

"What?" He spluttered looking at Hermione who was blushing.

"Well the beds big enough for both of us why not share it?" Asked Hermione.

"W-well I suppose we could if you wouldn't mind?" Asked Ron.

"No it's alright." Said Hermione; it was silent between them again.

"Um I'll go and get changed." Said Ron Hermione nodded while finishing off her Weetos. Ron changed into some dark blue board-shorts also he wore a light blue T-shirt. He went back out into the main part of the hut where Hermione was currently down the trap door and throwing things up out of it. Out of the trap door so far were an axe, fishing rods, matches and some toilet roll, Hermione came back up as Ron picked up the toilet roll.

"Ron can I have that please?" Asked Hermione.

"What oh right here." Said Ron giving her the toilet roll she smiled and walked out the hut. Ron picked up the axe and went outside also going the opposite way of Hermione. He diced to make a path from the hut to the beach so it would be easier to get back to. He got to work accidentally cutting one so it came falling down at him but once he cut down more the better and more understanding he got at cutting down the palm trees.

Hermione meanwhile had gone back to the hut and down the trap door again so she could see what other supplies they had. For food it was mostly dry but on the one shelf in there, there was an iced charm around it keeping the frozen foods cold, on another shelf was building and tools equipment a spare fishing rod was there also. On another shelf was medicine and extras like sanitary towels, tampons and a box of condoms, on the last shelf there was the towels and blankets. The light in the room Hermione realised was a lumos light working like a light switch when one opens the trap door and shuts it.

Finished sorting through everything down their Hermione went back upstairs carrying some clingfilm wrapped sandwiches and a bottle of water for her and Ron to eat. Sticking her head out the door she saw Ron making his way down to the beach and chopping down the palm trees along his way.

"Ron come and have some lunch." She shouted Ron looked up, smiled and nodded. Hermione and Ron sat down in the kitchen getting out some cups and plates from the cupboards. As they ate their lunch Harry back at Hogwarts had just sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall ready to eat his lunch with the rest of the Weasley's and now Fleur who had joined them this morning.

"Oh Harry." Said Neville next to him. "I spoke to Luna she said she'll be happy to do it."

"That's great I'll speak to her this afternoon tell her." Neville nodded taking a sip of his drink. Students talked and ate around them on the Saturday morning enjoying their freedom from lessons and most of the male's staring at Fleur and gaping missing their food and making it go down their fronts. As Harry was going to take a grab of a roll he heard the sound of heals walking fast on the hard surface of the Hogwarts floors, most people had heard it and they looked up at the doors of the great hall. They're walking down the tables between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was Rita Skeeter holding her note pad and quill in hand.

"Just here for the gossip so anyone like to tell me what Ron and Hermione are really like?" She asked grinning wickedly.

"The mudblood ugly as sin." Shouted Pansy Parkinson.

"And the bloodtraitor is as dumb as a weasel." Laughed Malfoy facing the Weasley's.

"Excellent, excellent." Said Rita writing it down she turned to the Weasley's.

"Care to tell me about your idiot son?" Before Molly could pull out her wand a shout everyone heard made her stop.

"RITA SKEETER." Everyone moved their eyes to look back at the doors of the great hall to see Percy filled with rage.

"Ah Percy care to do an interview with me about your idiotic brother?" Rita asked as Percy stormed up to her. 

"Oh yeah I'll do an interview with you but instead of putting it in the prophet you can shove it up your ass and get the hell away from my family." Shouted Percy. Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ginny, Arthur, Molly and Harry gaped at him while Rita scowled at Percy.

"How about the muggleborn is she dumb to?" Asked Rita Percy smirked at her.

"Not dumb enough to figure out you're an unregistered Animagus." Said Percy the whole room gasped and Dumbledore stood up while McGonagall pulled out her wand pointing it at Rita she said something quietly and a gold beam sailed towards Rita.

The spell struck Rita in the back and she transformed into a beetle in front of all of them she made to escape put Percy had already closed his hands around her. Walking up to the staff table he handed Rita to Dumbledore and he and McGonagall and Snape left through the door behind them, Percy walked back up to his family while talk emitted through the students.

"Look I'll understand if you want to throw food in my face again but I'm sorry for how I've acted these past couple of years I was an idiot and I'm just, I'm sorry." Said Percy, Molly was crying and smiling while Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry gaped. Arthur stood up and held out his hand for Percy he took it and they went into a hug, Molly was next to hug him and the others stayed seated.

"Alright Percy we'll forgive you but you must promise to put family in front of work from now on." Said Fred, Percy smiled at him.

"Of course and I probably should mention that I'm getting married to Penelope." Said Percy Molly hugged him again. The others shook hands with him and Ginny gave him a hug.

**A/N: Yes I wanted Percy back, I liked his return in the 7****th**** book. The part with Luna will be coming up soon, she helps a lot. Oh and I hate Rita Skeeter so I wanted her in Azkaban, I'm just going to say Hermione owled Percy in forth year to tell him so that's how he knew. Please review. Reeves3. **

**FYI: This story will be fifteen chapters, there will be a sequel and possibly more. Some good news, thanks for reading.**


	7. The Hidden Dome

**A/N: Thankyou for all the reviews I didn't think people will like it this much but thankyou, you readers have made me very happy. Please enjoy the chapter. Reeves3**

After finishing his sandwich and drink Ron decided to get back to cutting down the trees while Hermione decided to do some fishing. They both made their way down to the beach following Ron's path; it only took five minutes. Hermione stood on some flat rocks going out into the sea but above the waves, she was good at fishing her granddad had taught her when she was nine.

Swinging the fishing pole back the line went out far towards the deep sea but up in the air about seven meters out in the water the weight hit something in the air bounced back and ended up back by Hermione's feet. Odd she thought, she tried again but only having the same effects.

"Ron." She called looking to the left of her to the trees where Ron was in the middle lifting up a fallen palm tree. He looked up at her and she called him closer by waving her hand, he ran down the beach and up the rock towards her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Watch this." Said Hermione for the third time the line went out following the weight but to be bounced back by Hermione's feet again, Ron stared confused at the spot where the weight had hit in the air.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Said Hermione as she wheeled her line back in. Ron took off his sweaty top and dropped it on the floor, Hermione gave a quick glance at his chest, Merlin she wanted to touch his muscles run her fingers through his chest hair travailing down his chest going lower past the waist band of his board-shorts, she thought. He dived into the water below them and swam out towards the deep blue ocean, but he stopped as his hand had it something in front of him, he put his hand out and felt a wall. Diving under the water he felt it stretched right down to the sand, swimming back up for air he turned to Hermione who was watching anxiously at the rock.

"There's a barrier." He shouted but he couldn't hear Hermione he only saw her cup a hand behind her ear and mouth something. Hermione couldn't hear him he was to far out and the crashing waves around her weren't helping so taking off her top and jeans so she was now wearing her knickers and bra she dived in also and swam over to Ron.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked once she had reached him.

"There's a barrier it goes down to the sand and up to the sky." Said Ron his hand pressed against the barrier; Hermione put a hand on it also banging against it.

"Oh great." Said Hermione angrily.

"What is it?" Ron asked, Hermione looked at him.

"Swim back to the shore and I'll tell you there." Said Hermione; together they swam back to the shore next to the rock. Ron stood up on the sand Hermione just walking out the shallows he got sight of her body. From head to foot Ron stared memorised by her, Ron followed the water slowly dripping down her neck and down her chest in-between her breasts. Her hips and lower to her kickers sticking to her and the water running down her thighs, knees and shins to her feet.

"Ron it's a occultus domesticus." Said Hermione walking up to him.

"What?" Ron asked keeping his eyes on her face.

"Occultus domesticus is Latin for hidden dome, someone's placed a dome around the island and I'm guessing it's Voldemort it makes us impossible to find." Said Hermione Ron gaped at her.

"There's got to someway for people to find us what about those air things muggles drive." Said Ron Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Aeroplanes Ron, but no wizard, witch or muggle could find us all they'll see is ocean, missing this island completely they see nothing in it and we won't see them." Said Hermione looking sad.

"So were just trapped on this island forever." Said Ron.

"Only the person who placed it can take it off." Said Hermione she felt tears in her eyes.

"What if the person who placed it on us died?" Ron asked Hermione looked at him.

"You mean if Harry kills Voldemort will the dome lift off the island then yes or hold on I'm not sure." Said Hermione she started to think what the book had told her.

"What Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Or find the persons weakness that would break the dome but only if it's powerful enough." Said Hermione.

"Well what the hell is Voldemort's weakness?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know." Said Hermione as they both stood in front of one another thinking. The sun was soon setting in the horizon again so Ron decided to make a fire on the beach using the wood he had cut down earlier while Hermione went to go get some food, drinks and a box of matches.

"Hermione can I light it I didn't get a go during the quidditch world cup?" Asked Ron smiling, Hermione smiled and handed him the matches. She watched him kneel by the side of his pile of wood taking out a match and swiping it across the side of the box it lit and he held it in his hand watching the flame.

"Ron set the flame under the palm leaves." Said Hermione, Ron did and the fire started.

"Wicked." Said Ron pocking the fire with his poking stick. As night darkened Ron and Hermione ate their food while sitting around the warm flames, afterwards they watched the stars making wishes as shooting ones sailed past. Ron got some water from the sea and put out the fire, slowly in the dark they made their way back to the hut following Ron's path.

"You go in fist I'm just going to the toilet." Said Ron Hermione nodded and went inside the hut, a lit match guiding her around the hut she had found some candles earlier and lit them on the table holding the photo's in the main room. She went into the bedroom carrying a candle in its holder, she placed it on the dresser and got changed out of her clothes and put on her night gown. She heard Ron enter as she got into the double bed; he smiled at her when he entered the bedroom, he blew out the candle and went over to the bed. He got the pillow next to Hermione and put it down by the end of the bed. He can't even stand to sleep next to me, he doesn't like me like that, thought Hermione sadly.

"Goodnight Hermione." Said Ron now in bed wishing he hadn't put the pillow at the end of the bed, he wanted to hold her while they slept the only thing now he could hold where her feet but he didn't mind them he just wished it was her head, thought Ron.

"Goodnight Ron." Said Hermione sighing she closed her eyes and fell asleep but Ron stayed awake thinking. He had to tell her sooner or later but she was his best friend nothing more he was just stupid, poor, worthless Ron why would she want him when she could have famous, rich, popular Harry or Krum he scowled at that name. He won't tell her he would just ruin everything like he usually does but if she did in some way like him maybe he should tell her. Maybe sometime in the week, he thought. Slowly he soon fell asleep dreaming of the person whose feet were next to him.

**Please Review, oh and I (Clumsy me) made a mistake the story will be sixteen chapters not fifteen, thankyou for your time. Reeves3**


	8. Luna's Report

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter. Reeves3.**

It was later in that afternoon, Harry was meeting Luna in the room of requirement. She was waiting at the door holding a quill and a notepad; her long blond hair tied in a plait behind her back her blue eyes stared dreamily at him as he walked up to her.

"Hello Harry." She said.

"Hi Luna so we going inside?" Asked Harry she nodded and they walked into the room of requirement, which looked like the Gryffindor common room but had the Ravenclaw colours. They sat by the fireplace in the cushy chairs a jug of water and two glasses appeared on the coffee table in front of them.

"Daddy said if I owl it him today he'll put it in tonight's special issue." Said Luna.

"That's great the sooner the better." Said Harry. So they got to work, Luna asked him questions and Harry answered them for her she wrote everything down on her pad. It was mid afternoon when they finished Luna glided off to the owelry while Harry went to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering he saw Neville looking over some notes a bunch of broken quills lay around on the floor.

"Neville?" Harry asked going up to him, he looked at him and smiled.

"Oh hi Harry finished already?" He asked.

"Neville I've been gone for two hours what are you doing?" Harry asked as Neville looked at his watch.

"This oh McGonagall asked me to take over Ron's head boy duties I think Susan Bones is doing Hermione's." Said Neville, Harry picked up a piece of parchment which read_ make a list of all the students going to Hogsmeade._

"I don't know how Ron did all this." Said Neville.

"Well he had Hermione helping him or just doing it for him." Said Harry Neville smiled.

"So how was it with Luna?" Neville asked as Harry sat down on the settee.

"Alright she'll make a good reporter one day." Said Harry, Neville nodded.

"Yeah she's great." Said Neville to mostly himself, he blushed.

"So are you and Luna you know?" Harry asked.

"Um yeah I guess I asked her to Hogsmeade with me next week so it should be good." He said Harry smiled.

"Good, so do you need any help?" Harry asked.

"Please." Said Neville. Until dinnertime he and Neville worked on Ron's head boy duties also finding some notes Ron and Hermione had shared Harry read one it was only a week before they had gone.

'_Hermione I need help on the prefects rounds schedule.'_

'_No Ron I'm doing my potions homework.'_

'_Please I'll buy you a book.'_

'_NO Ron stop sending me notes I don't want McGonagall to catch us.'_

'_NO! please I'll take you to Hogsmeade.'_

'_Were going to Hogsmeade anyway Ron with Harry and Ginny remember?'_

'_Not with them they'll be snogging in front of us I meant can we go TOGETHER?'_

'_I'll be-.' _Harry assumed McGonagall must have come over at that point. He went down to dinner with Neville; Ginny had been spending the day with her family. Harry met up with her in the hall while people around them ate and drank their food.

"Hello Harry dear come and have some food your looking a little thin you too Neville." Said Molly looking at the upcoming boys, Neville blushed and sat down and Harry sat next to Ginny.

When they reached their pudding Luna came up to them holding a copy of the Quibbler.

"Here daddy said everyone else will arrive tonight but you can have this one." She said sitting next to Neville she handed Harry the Quibbler and he read it.

**Ronald And Hermione The Best Friends Of Harry Potter.**

**It was told in a report of the Daily Prophet that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were secret death eaters working for Voldemort behind Harry Potter's back but that's a lie also the reporter Rita Skeeter is now in Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus. She wrote that Ronald and Hermione were 'apparently' the best friend's of Harry Potter but I spoke to him today and this is what he said.**

'**Ron and Hermione are the two greatest friends anyone could ask for, I'm really lucky to have them and you'll be really lucky meet them. I met them both on the train ride to Hogwarts when we were eleven and all became best friends on Halloween night. We've been through many dangers from saving the Philosopher's Stone to the battle at the Ministry of magic I always thought they would go off and be with safer people and not with someone who has a maniac after them but they stuck by me all the way.'**

**Ronald Weasley did send a brain at himself during the battle at the ministry but he was first cursed to the head making him struggle to fight and Hermione is not dumb she's the smartest witch in Hogwarts getting all 'Os' in her Owls except for one subject. Also Umbridge was the one who attacked the centaurs at the end of Umbridge's headmistress of Hogwarts career not Hermione she had formed a clever plan to get Umbridge away from her office. They have never been in a present of a death eater except when battling them; they have been to the location of the order of the phoenix helping them in many ways but not against them. **

**It was the previous night that death eater Lucius Malfoy came through the forbidden forest and had somehow managed to lure Ron and Hermione out the castle away from Harry and take them somewhere in the world, they are still missing. If you have seen these two people in the picture below please owl Nymphadora Tonks working on their case at the Ministry, your reporter Luna Lovegood.**

Below the article was a photo from Luna's collection of Ron, Hermione and Harry standing in front of Hogwarts castle waving at Luna taking the picture. Ron and an arm around Hermione's waist while Harry had an arm around her shoulders.

"It's great Luna." Said Harry he past it along to Ginny, Luna smiled at him.

"I was happy to do it." She said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. The whole lot of the Weasley's had read it now and Neville it was soon been past down the Gryffindor table, everyone talked about it the Ravenclaw's and the Hufflepuff's were anxious to read it while the Slytherin's glared at the issue of the Quibbler.

"Luna dear thank you so much." Said Molly smiling.

"It's alright Mrs Weasley." Said Luna, later in the evening Luna had filled them in that people around the world should be getting their copy of the Quibbler which made them all happy to think about. Neville, Luna, Ginny and Harry were sitting in the common room talking about the Quibbler when Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley and McGonagall walked in.

"Ah good evening all we have some excellent news for you." Said Dumbledore.

"You've found Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No their still missing but we found a small bottle containing a traces of a sirens voice, we believe it's what Lucius used to lure Ron and Hermione out the castle." Said Kingsley.

"Well that's good news but still no traces of where they are?" Ginny asked, Kingsley shook his head.

"No, but we wont give up on them." Said Tonks, they smiled at her. They left to go and tell the other Weasley's the good news, leaving Neville, Luna, Ginny and Harry to talk about the new information.

**A/N: Please Review. **


	9. Kissing In The Rain

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter. Reeves3.**

On the fifth day of being on the island, Ron was starting to get board. Hermione had her books to read but what did he have, nothing. He was still sleeping by Hermione's feet each night and he still hadn't told her how he felt yet, which made him annoyed and wanting to avoid Hermione besides she liked Krum. One the dark cloudy fifth day Ron sat on the settee with Hermione reading next to him, he lazily thumped his fingers on the armrest of the settee.

"Ron would you please stop that it's irritating." Said Hermione putting down her book Ron looked at her.

"Hermione I'm board." Moaned Ron.

"Well find something to do other than annoy me." Said Hermione, Ron sighed and stood up standing on the nail in the floorboard. Hermione watched amused as Ron hopped around the room groaning in pain. She was getting frustrated also with him sleeping next to each night was very distracting and difficult to get to sleep, she was in love with him but he didn't feel the same why he never would. When the pain passed Ron opened the trap door and disappeared inside, Hermione heard him looking through the shelves about ten minutes later Ron's head, chest and arms appeared out the trap door.

"We can use these." Said Ron smiling he showed her the open box.

'SMACK.'

"RONALD YOU IDIOT." Shouted Hermione as Ron put and hand on his head and got out from the trap door.

"What the hell is your problem, why did you smack me I just thought we could use them for a water fight." Said Ron, Hermione had stood up also and was in front of him.

"Ron those are not water balloons their condoms, there used for sex." Said Hermione Ron dropped the box as if it had some disease but as it was open the packets flew out everywhere. Not just his ears just turned red but his face did also.

"Why didn't you say that before you hit me?" Asked Ron.

"You asked if we could use them." Said Hermione Ron was silent.

"Sorry I probably should have read the box first before I asked." Said Ron Hermione nodded.

"Sorry I smacked you, you didn't know what they were." Said Hermione Ron nodded and rubbed the top of his head.

"That's ok." Said Ron they went into an uncomfortable silence; they stared to pick up the escaped packets.

"These things are weird." Said Ron looking at a packet.

"They're not in the muggle world Ron." Said Hermione Ron crawled over to her so he was on all fours in front of her.

"Well look at them Hermione, I mean how would you put it on in the first place?" Hermione blushed as Ron's question.

"Ron it goes on the male alright." Said Hermione, why did they have to talk about this while he was that close to her, thought Hermione blushing.

"Not the women?" Ron asked, he hadn't realised how close he had crawled to her, he wanted to kiss her but she'll probably smack him he thought.

"No Ron." Said Hermione looking up at his as she finished picking up the packets around her. Ron was already looking at her but when she looked at him there faces were just inches apart. Ron looked into her chestnut brown eyes as she stared into his sapphire blue eyes; next Ron looked at her lips he wanted to kiss her, so slightly he moved his head closer to hers. Hermione saw he had moved forwards a bit she tilted her head and moved closer to, Ron closed his eyes and Hermione closed hers.

Finally Ron's lips brushed over Hermione's.

"NO." Shouted Voldemort looking at the screen at the kissing couple, he pointed his wand at the screen and started to chant, keeping the dome up, he would not lose to them he will triumph.

The kiss was soft and passionate, the kiss Hermione had dreamed about for years and now it was happening Ron was kissing her and she was kissing back. Ron right hand came up and cupped her right cheek while his tongue explored Hermione's mouth.

Dumbledore sat in his office he noticed Ron and Hermione's wands going off course a little, they wobbled but the tips still keeping to the globe. Unfortunately they didn't stop just got back on their original path revolving around the golden globe again.

Ron and Hermione broke from the kiss; Hermione still had her eyes closed.

"Ron…I-." She breathed her eyes fluttering open, but Ron looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you, I know you like Krum I'm really sorry Hermione." With that he ran out the hut, the dark clouds had opened and was chucking it down. Hermione stood also dropping the packets of condoms still in her hands she ran after him. The rain soaked her top and jeans but she didn't care she wanted Ron she wanted to tell him she loved him not Krum, she went to the beach and ran on the wet sand calling his name.

"Ron…Ron…RON." There was a flash of lighting, the strike of lighting multiplied in the sky crackling off in different directions, soon after it there was a giant rumbled of thunder.

"RON! Where are you?" Hermione shouted tears blocking her view. Voldemort watched happily at the upset mudblood, he called for Lucius. He ran in to the room as Voldemort pointed his wand at the screen, grey smoke came from it and travelled into the envelope Voldemort was holding.

"Lucius sent this to Potter." Said Voldemort happily, Lucius came forward and took the envelope it shook so he kept a tight grip on it. Leaving the room he passed the other death eaters walking the halls in the Riddle household, going to a bedroom which they had used to keep the eagle owls. The eagle owls flew fast they would reach Potter in a matter of minutes, he tied the shaking letter on to one's legs it gave a squawk and flew so fast out the window, Lucius stumbled backwards.

"R-RON." Shouted Hermione over the thunder; she wiped the rain and tears off her face. Up ahead she saw a figure brightened in the lightning, Ron she thought.

"RON!" She shouted picking up her speed.

"RON STOP." The figure stopped and turned around, it was Ron but they were still far apart.

"Go back Hermione." He shouted, Hermione heard him and shook her head and continued to run up to him.

"No, Ron…I love you." She shouted.

"What, I can't hear you." Shouted Ron, Hermione reached him and through her arms around his neck and kissed him. The thunder and lighting raged on above them but Ron and Hermione continued to kiss, this kiss was different it had more meaning to it. Hermione wanted to realise that Ron meant everything to her, the rain fell on their faces and soaked their hair and clothes. Ron's arms were around Hermione's waist lifting her up on him her arms were around neck still her hands running up his hair at the back of his head. When the broke from the kiss their lips were still touching but had room to speak, Ron looked at Hermione and she was looking at him.

"Ron, I love you." Said Hermione.

"You do?" Ron asked Hermione nodded slightly not wanting her lips to leave Ron's.

"Of course I do Ron I have since first year." Said Hermione, Ron smiled.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for running away." Said Ron.

"Don't be." Said Hermione, Ron smiled he lent into kiss her but a lightning struck above them so he stopped.

"Let's go back to the hut." Suggested Ron, Hermione nodded and let go of Ron's neck and stood on the floor, holding hands they made there way through the trees back to the hut.

**A/N: Yippy, Please Review.**


	10. The Battle And Dreams Coming True

**A/N: Hello all, thankyou once again for the reviews. Right here's the next chapter, I know the battle you'll read against Harry/Voldy isn't the best but I just wanted it small so please enjoy even if it's small. Reeves3.**

Voldemort stood in front of all his death eaters, ready for war. As one they all grabbed at the bottle and on to the Hogwarts grounds they appeared and they walked towards the castle as the rain poured down on them. Inside the castle it was lunchtime so Harry, the Weasley's, teachers and the students were eating their lunch when an eagle owl swooped down dropping a letter in front of Harry.

The students and teachers watched interested as Harry picked up the letter and opened it, a hiss like a snake escaped the envelope and grey smoke appeared in front of them all to see and a screen appeared showing Hermione running on the sand.

"Ron…Ron…RON." She shouted everyone watched it, as there was some lightning crackling above her and then the sound of thunder.

"RON! Where are you?" Molly was crying and the Weasley's and Harry were in a trance with the screen but the screen stopped and a voice echoed out in the hall.

"Miss them Potter? Well I'm coming to you to bargain their return." Said Voldemort's voice. Then in a puff of smoke the screen and the envelope were gone. Action was taken immediately, Dumbledore asked for each house teacher to take the students back to there common rooms, the students quickly ran out the great hall following there teachers. Harry stood up going to Dumbledore who had come down from the teacher's table only the teachers were in the room now. The Weasley's had gone also up to the Gryffindor common room, rain started to pour down the windows rattling them soon the doors of the great door burst open and Voldemort stood there his death eaters behind him.

"Evening Potter." Hissed Voldemort, he made his way into the great hall his wand out in front of him.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked angrily, Voldemort smirked.

"Don't worry there alright…for now." Said Voldemort.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I want you dead, if I kill you I'll bring back your precious friends." Said Voldemort.

"No deal as much as I love my friends I won't give into you." Said Harry his wand was out also pointing it at Voldemort; Dumbledore stood next to him.

"Well then I'll just have to kill you but lets see how your friends are dying on the island shall we?" Voldemort conjured the screen hoping to give him time to kill Potter but the picture showing on the screen brought Voldemort to pain. Ron and Hermione were kissing standing in the sand as the rain poured on them.

"Avada Kedavra." Hissed Voldemort clutching his head at the pain, he said it just as Harry shouted. "Expelliarmus."

The red beam of light hit Voldemort's green curse and rebounded onto him, but Harry's red beam came back to him also except it hit Dumbledore. They both fell on the floor, Dumbledore unconscious and Voldemort dead, the screen disappeared and the death eaters looked scared and fled out the great hall. The teaches let them run as they were more preoccupied with Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey came over and levitated Dumbledore in the air, McGonagall went with Harry and Pomfrey to the hospital wing, while Hagrid and Snape sorted out Voldemort. Sprout went to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor to tell them the all clear while Flitwick went to Ravenclaw and Slytherin to tell them.

Harry was half-happy and half worried, Ron and Hermione weren't back but Harry was free from Voldemort. He waited outside the hospital wing for the Weasley's, McGonagall had gone inside with Pomfrey to look at Dumbledore.

"Harry." Harry looked and saw Ginny running up to him, he stood and wrapped her in a hug as the other Weasley's stood around him.

"Is he really dead Harry?" Asked Charlie.

"Yeah he his." Harry told them all what he had saw.

"Ron and Hermione were snogging." Asked Fred and George, Harry nodded.

"Yeah quite disturbing to see actually but it distracted Voldemort." Said Harry just as McGonagall came out the hospital wing.

"Albus is a sleep at the moment, he's not that well but Pomfrey's looking after him so he should be fine." She said.

"Wait a minute if Voldemort is dead, does that mean the barrier blocking Ron and Hermione has lifted?" Asked Percy, they all looked at one another then started to run to Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly slugs." Said Molly, the stone gargoyle didn't move.

"No." Groaned Bill, they tried different things but none worked.

"I suppose we'll have to wait for Dumbledore to wake up." Said McGonagall. Back at on the island Ron and Hermione stepped into the dryness of the hut and into the bedroom to get some dry clothes to put on; the curtain was off so they could see the rain coming down and the lighting crashing with the thunder also. Hermione looked at Ron and he had a silly grin on his face while he stared at her.

"What?" She asked, Ron just shrugged and put his arms on her waist she smiled up at him.

"I'm just happy even if were stuck on an island, I'm with you, that makes me happy." Hermione smiled more and circled her arms around his neck again. Ron kissed her and Hermione opened her mouth immediately letting Ron's tongue in her mouth tasting her, she sighed happily into his mouth. After a few passionate soft kisses they got deeper and a lot more urgency, Ron took a few steps backwards bringing Hermione with him. Ron's legs hit the bed and fell over backwards bringing Hermione with him she lay on top of him.

Ron groaned as he felt Hermione pressed on him, his kissing moved to her jaw and up to the sensitive part on her neck below her ear, Hermione moaned at the pleasure. Hermione racked her fingers down Ron's chest feeling his chest through his shirt.

"Ron." Said Hermione faintly, Ron stopped sucking on her neck and looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked giving her a peck on the lips.

"I want you." She whispered against his lips, Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean-." Hermione silenced him with her lips.

"Not unless you don't want to?" Asked Hermione.

"It's been my dream since I was fourteen Hermione." Said Ron smiling, Hermione smiled and kissed him again. Ron rolled Hermione off him so she was lying on the bed Ron on top of her. Soon all the clothes had gone and were left discarded on the floor; Ron had sneakily put a condom in his trouser pocket so using that they enjoyed each other throughout the day with the thunder and lighting raging on outside.

When they had truly satisfied themselves they lay next to each other wrapped up in the quilt, the storm had stopped and was just now some light rain coming down.

"That was amazing." Said Ron smiling like a child in a candy factory.

"I know." Agreed Hermione she turned on her side facing Ron he faced her, he put a hand on her cheek.

"I love you." Said Ron, Hermione smiled.

"I love you too." Said Hermione he lent in and gave her a soft gentle kiss.

"Come on lets go get some food." Said Hermione; Ron gave her a puppy dog look.

"But I want to stay in bed." He moaned, Hermione looked at him seductively she kissed his jaw and to his ear nibbling on it she whispered in his ear.

"Why don't we have some strawberry's and chocolate, whipped cream-." Ron shot out of bed.

"Come on then." He said grinning Hermione laughed at his eagerness. She got out of bed also and with Ron they went down to the storeroom.

**A/N: Hello, again, Ron/Herm naughty, naughty. I know a few people asked me about the sex but this is a 'T' rated story not an 'M' so I kept it clean...ish. Thankyou for reading and please review. Reeves3.**


	11. Finding Out And Finding Them

**A/N:** **Ello, ello, ello, thankyou once again for the reviews, they were great. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review also check out the Important message at the bottom. Reeves3.**

Harry had heard the bad news, Dumbledore's health was getting worse and none of them knew the password to his office, it had been a month since Voldemort was defeated. Everyone was happy; Luna had done an article and had been printed in the Quibbler so the wizarding world all knew.

Harry had gone with Ginny to the stone gargoyle everyday to try for the password but none worked. The Grangers had come back and were living in a private room in the castle both of them didn't think much about the room when Harry showed them around, he wondered if they actually cared about Hermione. Harry's N.E.W.Ts were coming up next week but he wasn't bothered he just wanted to get Ron and Hermione back as soon as possible.

On one evening Harry was up late with the Weasley's in the Gryffindor common room when Tonks and Lupin came in smiling with McGonagall behind them.

"Dumbledore woke up." Said Tonks, everyone stood up and went over to them.

"Did he tell you the password?" George asked McGonagall smiled.

"Let's go there now, Snape's gone to collect the Granger's to meet us there." Said McGonagall as they ran to Dumbledore's office. When the arrived there Snape was there so was Liz and John Granger.

"Caramel Bumblebee's." Said McGonagall, the stone gargoyle moved up creating stairs everyone squeezed up their stairs and into Dumbledore's office. When the door opened they saw the golden globe still spinning but Ron and Hermione's wands were stationary.

"Let's portkey there." Said Fred, Bill grabbed one of Dumbledore's books and turned it into a portkey, everyone except Snape and McGonagall grabbed it and off they went.

On the island Ron and Hermione had enjoyed each other many times, Ron now didn't sleep by her feet but next to her up by the headboard. They hadn't noticed that the dome was off the island as they were swimming in the pool than the sea, half the time they weren't swimming at all. Hermione however was having her own problems Ron just passed it off that she was ill but she had ideas. One day while Ron was out cutting some wood for a fire that night Hermione went down to the storeroom and over to the medical shelves and picked up a pregnancy test.

Grabbing a toilet roll also she went outside Ron was on the beach so Hermione went over to the pool in the bushes. After finishing with peeing on the stick, she waited the longest two minutes in her life. When it was over she braved to look down and saw she was pregnant. How will I tell Ron? She though, tears came to her eyes as she panicked.

After a few minutes of crying she got herself together and went back to the hut, Ron was sitting inside trying to get a splinter out of his finger, he looked at her when she entered.

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing her puffy red eyes.

"I'm fine." She said she went over to the bookshelf picked a book and quickly went into the bedroom. The door opened and Ron came in she was lying on the bed just staring at the cover.

"Mione are you alright?" Ron asked crawling on the bed up to her.

"Of course I am." Said Hermione sniffing, Ron grabbed the book and chucked it at the end of the bed.

"No you're not your crying, what's wrong?" Ron asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong Ron I'm fine really…I'm just missing everyone." Said Hermione she hated lying to Ron but she couldn't tell him yet.

"Oh I know I miss everyone to." Said Ron wiping away one of her tears, she smiled.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep alright." Said Hermione, Ron nodded and got up off the bed.

"If you need anything I'm here alright." Said Ron he lent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Hermione lay on the bed staring up at the wooden roof, her mind in thought, she was pregnant, life was growing inside her and she was eighteen so was Ron. Her hands had rested on her stomach and she smiled slightly she was going to have a baby part of her and Ron she smiled more.

Soon she did go to sleep for a couple of hours until Ron gently woke her.

"Hermione wake up love." Said Ron Hermione opened her eyes and smiled up at Ron.

"Hey." Said Hermione.

"Hey, do you want some dinner I'm cooking some soup on the fire." Said Ron, Hermione nodded and got up, and together they walked to the bonfire with the pan of soup cooking on top. Once it was cooked Hermione and Ron ate it with some bread and water, the stars were out that night but there was no moon. When they finished eating they lay side by side on the sand staring up at the night sky.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked turning on his side.

"I'm fine." Said Hermione staring up at the sky.

"Hermione I've known you for seven years, I know when you're hiding something from me." Said Ron; Hermione bit her lip trying not to cry.

"I'm…I'm not hiding anything from you Ron." Said Hermione, Ron moved closer to Hermione and used his right hand to rest on her cheek and made her face him.

"Hermione please tell me." Said Ron, Hermione had tears in her eyes but she refused to cry.

"Alright there is something I need to tell you." Said Hermione sitting up Ron did also.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked, Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." Said Hermione she watched Ron's eyes widen and his mouth open.

"P-pregnant as in baby…child…pregnant?" Ron asked Hermione nodded.

"Yes Ron I'm going to have a baby." Said Hermione, Ron sighed deeply and shook his head.

"No." He said Hermione felt tears going down her cheeks.

"R-Ron." She choked Ron looked at her.

"No you're not going to have a baby…were going to have a baby." Hermione stared at him he was grinning at her so she kissed him and she felt him smile against her lips.

"Oi we'll have non of that thankyou." Ron and Hermione parted and turned their heads to the left of them, there they saw there parents and siblings and Harry also Tonks and Lupin smiling at them.

"Hi." Said Ron they both got up and faced the group; Molly was the first to reach them she wrapped them in a hug that cut off their air supply. Liz gave her daughter a little while Molly squeezed Ron separately then the Weasley's surrounded Ron while Harry and John went over to Hermione.

"How did you two survive being on this place?" Asked Tonks, Hermione and Ron told them everything except the change in there relationship.

"Hang on when were you two snogging in the rain?" Asked Fred, Hermione saw her parents glare at her but she ignored it.

"That was a month ago…hang on how did you know about that?" Asked Hermione, they told Ron and Hermione what had been happening at Hogwarts.

"Voldemort's dead?" Asked Ron, Harry nodded. After talking on the beach they took the portkey back to Dumbledore's office where only McGonagall was waiting.

"Oh thank heavens your alright." She said her lips curved into a smile. Tonks and Lupin decided to tell McGonagall what had happened while Ron and Hermione were pushed to the Gryffindor common room to get some rest.

"Now off you go we'll talk in the morning." Said Molly, Hermione smiled at Ron and he smiled back and they both went up to their dormitories.

**A/N: Important Please Read If You Love or Like This Story...**

**Alright, this story will have a sequel but I can stop after the sequel OR do you want me to continue into Ron/Herm's child life at Hogwarts. I have got some idea's for their childs time at Hogwarts but I don't want to do it unless your not going to read it, that will be a waste of time. So please let me know if you would like me to continue after the sequel of The Lost Island or the idea's can stay in my head. Thankyou For Taking Notice And Please Let Me Know. Reeves3.**


	12. Catching Up

**A/N: Hello, thankyou all for the reviews. My choice thanks to your help will be...told in the Sequel. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reeves3.**

In the morning Hermione awoke to the sound of Ginny's voice in her ear.

"Hermione wake up." Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ginny but unfortunately morning sickness arose and Hermione ran to the bathroom, Ginny followed her, she gently rubbed Hermione back.

"Are you alright?" She asked Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine probably just travel sickness or something." Said Hermione her head over the toilet.

"Right." Said Ginny, afterwards Hermione got changed Ginny waited outside for her. When ready they went down stairs into the common room where the Weasley's and Fleur, John, Liz and Harry were waiting.

"There you are come on let's go get some food." Said John, everyone left just as Hermione was about to leave Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the common room.

"When are we going to tell them about you know?" Asked Ron looking down at her stomach.

"Um well I was thinking after we've taken N.E.W.Ts but I think Harry should know." Said Hermione Ron nodded.

"Maybe Ginny to because she'll kill us if we kept it from her." Hermione smiled so did Ron.

"Alright we'll tell them after breakfast." Said Hermione, Ron nodded and lent down giving her a kiss. After that kiss then one after that then another they went down to the great hall for breakfast. Ron who was hungry and had missed the Hogwarts food like crazy loaded his plate full of food, most people smiled. Hermione who was pregnant was craving pretty much anything that morning loaded her plate full of food to, most people gaped.

"Hermione you won't eat all that put some back." Said Liz looking at her daughter's plate, Hermione shook her head and started to eat.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger your wands." Said McGonagall coming up to them, they took them gratefully and thanked her. After breakfast Ron burped and excused himself the Weasley's and Harry stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you two swap personalities on that island or something?" George asked.

"Oi I only excused myself besides you don't see me reading any books do you." They smiled, as it was Sunday they had nothing much to do so after breakfast Ron and Hermione took Harry and Ginny down by the beech tree near the lake for some privacy.

"So how does it feel being back?" Asked Harry as they all sat down.

"Alright, but that's not important Hermione and I need to tell you something." Said Ron, interested Ginny and Harry came closer.

"Are you going out, I mean you did kiss?" Asked Ginny Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well yes we are but um I'm pregnant." Said Hermione, Harry and Ginny gaped at them.

"But you need to have sex to get pregnant." Said Harry Hermione blushed while Ron's ears turned red Harry remained quite.

"You're pregnant?" Asked Ginny, Hermione nodded. Ginny screamed and pounced on Hermione and Ron smiling.

"You're carrying my niece." Said Ginny grinning from ear to ear Hermione laughed but looked at Harry who hadn't said anything yet.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a bit disturbed at the news you two had sex but I can't help be happy." Said Harry he guy hugged Ron and gave a hug to Hermione.

"So what about names?" Asked Ginny.

"Well obviously there going to name it Harry if it's a boy." Said Harry.

"Maybe for your own children Harry." Said Hermione smiling.

"I don't know I like the name Ruth." Said Ron Hermione shook her head.

"No Charlotte?" Asked Hermione.

"No Buster." Harry, Ginny and Hermione stared at Ron.

"No."

"Tell you what both of you make a list of your three favourite boys and girl names." Said Ginny getting out some quills and parchment, Hermione and Ron wrote on it their five names each.

"Alright Hermione read yours out." Said Ginny.

"Logan, Casey and Michael for the boys and for the girls Laura, Emily and Faye." Said Hermione.

"Alright Ron now yours." Said Harry.

"Ok Joe, Lewis and Chris for the boys and the girls Sue, Ruth and Kiara." Said Ron he looked at Hermione.

"I only like one of your girls names and that's Kiara." Said Hermione.

"Yeah I liked that name to." Said Ginny.

"What was wrong with the other two?" Asked Ron Hermione and Ginny grimaced shaking their heads.

"I liked the name Logan out of Hermione's list." Said Harry Hermione smiled.

"Yeah I guess it was alright but I liked Michael to." Said Ron.

"I like that name to but I like Logan as well." Said Hermione. Up until lunch time they talked about baby names then decided to get some lunch.

"Ah there you are what have you all been up to?" Asked Molly as they sat at the table, they looked at one another smiling.

"Just catching up." Said Harry they ate their lunch. Ron and Hermione had been told to go and see McGonagall to give them a quick catch up of the work they had missed it wasn't much as they year sevens were just revising for there exams.

"Is that all clear?" Asked McGonagall once they had finished.

"Yeah that's fine." Said Ron.

"Thankyou professor, how is professor Dumbledore?" Asked Hermione packing up her things.

"He's on the mend." Said McGonagall. Ron and Hermione left as they were walking down the corridor Ron pulled her into an empty classroom and twirled her around.

"Ron." She laughed he brought her close to him and hugged her. "You're in a good mood." She mumbled against his chest.

"Why shouldn't I be, were off that island, back at Hogwarts, Voldemort's dead and I'm having a baby with the woman I love." Said Ron Hermione smiled more and looked up at him and stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss. The N.E.W.Ts week came so the couples didn't have much time to be together as they were either eating there food, revising or sleeping. The exams were tough harder than the O.W.Ls, there were more questions in the papers and the wand practical tests were a lot more complicated.

The exams were over the last day of June; Hermione was a month and a week pregnant so now that the exams were over it was time to tell the others. The Weasley's, Fleur, Harry, John and Liz were all waiting at the door to the room of requirement when Hermione and Ron arrived.

They all went in and sat on the settee's it provided, Ron and Hermione stood in front of them all.

"Alright the reason me and Ron asked for you to be here today is because we need to tell you something." Said Hermione nervous but smiling as she looked at Ron.

"Hermione's pregnant, were having a baby." Said Ron.

**A/N: I love cliffhangers. How will the parents react to the news? My next update will be Saturday I feel like waiting along time...maybe next month NAH I wouldn't do that to you all. Please review and thankyou for reading. Reeves3.**


	13. Bad And Good Reactions

**A/N: Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews, like I said here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Reeves3.**

Hermione was expecting her parents to go mad and they did, like they usually did.

"YOU BLOODY WHORE, SLEEPING WITH HIM." John Granger roared Hermione and Ron went pale as he stood up advancing on Hermione. Arthur and Bill grabbed hold of John restraining him. The Weasley's gasped while Ron angrily clenched his fists and stood in front of Hermione who how wasn't that effected by it.

"YOU STUPID SLUT." Screeched Liz standing up also, Fred and Charlie quickly grabbed her. "HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH A DOPE LIK-." Hermione had pulled out her wand pointing it at her mother she shut up immediately while John struggled to get free.

"If you can't behave like adults I suggest you leave but if you think you can cope sit down and shut up." Said Hermione angrily the tip of her wand glowed a dangerous red. John and Liz looked at her breathing heavily they got out of there grasp and marched towards the door, just as they were about to leave John looked back.

"We'll see you at home in a month Hermione, then we can talk." He slammed the door shut and everyone gaping stared at Hermione.

"Hermione-." Started Ron.

"Yes they like that all the time, they've always hated me being a witch but I don't care about them, so what do you lot all think?" Asked Hermione to the Weasley's. Changing the subject for Hermione's sake they forgot about the Granger's for the moment.

"So you really are pregnant?" Asked Molly smiling a little.

"Yeah mum Hermione's pregnant." Said Ron, Molly stood up and hugged Hermione she hugged back.

"I'm sorry I can't see Ron as the father figure." Said Fred.

"Yeah burping the baby." Said George.

"Changing the baby's nappies." Said Percy smiling.

"Shut up." Said Ron as Molly hugged him next and Arthur hugged Hermione. Soon everyone had hugged Hermione and Ron and congratulated them. Hermione had fallen asleep on one of the settee's Ron decided to stay with her while the family left to go back home except Harry and Ginny who went back to the common room.

Ron lay down next to Hermione wrapping a protective arm around her she smiled slightly in her sleep and snuggled up closer to him. Ron stared down at Hermione's stomach slowly so no to disturb her he slipped a hand up her jumper and rested his and over her bare stomach. Resting his forehead against hers lightly he shut his eyes breathing in the air Hermione breathed out. A couple of hours past and the couple just slept on the settee.

Hermione woke up and looked straight into Ron's face she smiled and she felt his hand on her stomach. She hated her parents they had never loved her and she was not looking forward to seeing them during the summer. Knowing them they'll tell her to give up the baby but she would never do that. Ron snored lightly next to her smiling she pressed her lips to his, then again but he didn't wake up, sighing Hermione moved back but Ron came forwards and crashed his lips on hers.

Smiling against his lips Hermione kissed him back letting her tongue taste Ron's mouth, she moved so she was on top of him.

"Mmmmione." Said Ron against her lips Hermione broke the kiss.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Your parents?" Asked Ron Hermione blanched.

"What about them?" Asked Hermione.

"Don't go to them when school finishes come to the Burrow." Said Ron Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Ron as much as I hate them, there still my parents and I have to see them." Said Hermione giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Then answer me one more question, have they ever hit you?" Hermione shook her head truthfully.

"No they haven't they've only shouted but I am scared that they will." Said Hermione Ron wrapped his arms around her, her head fell in the crook of his neck.

"I won't let anything harm you Hermione I promise." Said Ron.

"I know you won't Ron." She looked back up at him and he smiled as he brushed a stray curl out of her face.

"I love you." Said Ron. "Both of you." Looking at her stomach.

"We love you too." Smiled Hermione leaning into kiss him. Later in the evening Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room; Neville and Luna had been told about Hermione.

"I can't believe your pregnant Hermione it's so weird." Said Neville.

"I think it's great." Said Luna.

"I hope it's a girl." Said Ginny.

"No way it'll be a boy." Said Ron, Luna who was sitting next to Hermione, she placed her hand on Hermione's stomach.

"It's twins." Said Luna taking her hand off.

"You think?" Asked Hermione.

"Quite certain." Said Luna; they all stared at her and just went back to the boy's arguing it's a boy than girl while the women argued it will be a girl, Luna just sat watching the fireplace smiling. Soon they changed the subject onto the island; it was at half ten when Hermione fell asleep on Ron's shoulder, and Neville took Luna back to the Ravenclaw common room. Harry and Ginny had gone to bed so it was just Ron in the common room with a sleeping Hermione.

He got up slowly and lifted Hermione up off the settee, he carried her up to his privet head boy room and on to his bed. He quickly got changed and into bed.

"Your very sneaky Ronald." Said Hermione Ron looked at Hermione who was smiling at him.

"Why?" Ron asked grinning.

"Carrying me up to your room." Said Hermione.

"Well I didn't want you sleeping on the settee and I can't go up the girls staircases so I brought you up here." Said Ron Hermione smiled and yawned.

"Your sweet then." Said Hermione she took off her jumper and trousers and got under the quilt, Ron joined her they wrapped up in each other's arms and legs.

"Goodnight." Said Hermione closing her eyes her head resting on Ron's chest.

"Goodnight." Said Ron he gave her a kiss on the head and rested back on the pillows and closed his eyes, both of them fell asleep.

**A/N: Poor Hermione, the next chapter will come on Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please Review and thanks for reading. Reeves3.**


	14. The New Weasley's

**A/N: Hello, just saying thankyou for all the reviews again, please enjoy the chapter. Reeves3.**

Hermione sat in her parent's car as her dad drove home; she was now two months pregnant. She missed everyone already it had only been half an hour and her parents hadn't said a thing to her yet. When the car pulled up to the drive Hermione got out picking up Crookshanks cage John had grabbed her trunk.

"Hermione you should get some rest." Said Liz; shocked Hermione nodded, as she was tired. She let Crookshanks out and he ran into the lounge, Hermione went up to her room and made the mistake of closing her door. She heard a lock on the outside click shut locking her inside, she banged on the door.

"Dad let me out." Said Hermione.

"Sorry but were blocking you from the wizarding world, after you've had that baby you'll put it up for adoption and get a job so for now your locked in your room." Said John, Hermione banged on the door screaming to be let out, her wand was in her trunk all her magical things were in there.

Sighing she stopped banging on the door and went over to her bed and lay down. Ron would come soon he'll take her to the burrow, she thought as tears fell down her cheeks. It had been three day's since Ron had seen Hermione he wondered how her parents were treating her, on the forth morning he was lying in his bed watching the sun shined through the glass making rainbow circles in his room.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Said Ron; his mother came in holding a small box she smiled at him.

"Morning." She said sitting on his bed.

"Hi mum, what are you doing up here?" Ron asked ignoring his question Molly just spoke and explained.

"Now I know how much you feel for Hermione and I know you love her very much we all do. Now you're having children but you've missed something out." Said Molly Ron stared at her.

"What?" Ron asked Molly opened the small white box it showed a slim white gold band ring with a single diamond in the middle.

"Marriage." Said Molly Ron gaped at the ring.

"Mum where did you get it?" Asked Ron.

"It was your grandmothers ring, my mother told me to give it to my youngest son to give to the woman he loves most." Said Molly Ron took it out its box and examined it.

"It's perfect." Said Ron Molly smiled.

"So are you going to asked her?" She asked Ron nodded.

"Yeah I mean I have thought about it before but never thought I would, I'll go to her today see how she's doing." Said Ron excitedly his mom gave him a hug and went down stairs. Ron got changed putting the ring in his pocket; he was going to propose to Hermione the woman he loved and the woman who was carrying his child.

He bounded down the stairs and ate his breakfast quickly and apparated to Hermione's street. Walking the rest of the way he reached Hermione's house and rang the doorbell, John answered.

"Ah hello Ron." He said.

"Hi Mr Granger is Hermione in?" Ron asked he saw John sigh and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Let's take a walk." Steering Ron out they walked down the road.

"Is everything alright?" Ron asked.

"Hermione had an abortion." Said John, Ron's heart broke.

"What, why?" Asked Ron.

"She came home saying she wanted the abortion, she hates you Ron for getting her pregnant. All she wanted was to finish her exams and get a successful job. She said she never wants to see you again Ron she hates you I'm sorry I know how you feel about her but she just doesn't feel the same way." Said John.

"Well what should I do I love her." Said Ron; John put a hand on his shoulder.

"Run away Ron and never return she hates you and if you really love her you'll leave." Said John.

"Well can't I say goodbye to her?" Asked Ron John shook his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea, just go to a different country Ron you're a smart man, so you'll go start a new life?" Asked John Ron nodded.

"Yeah…just tell Hermione I said goodbye and that… I love her." Said Ron close to tears, John nodded.

"Goodbye Ron." John walked back up the road smirking leaving Ron, he took out the ring and a single tear fell onto the diamond breathing heavily he apparated to a different country away from all of them. Hermione lay in her bed smiling at the thought of Ron playing quidditch with their child as a hand over her stomach.

The months passed and there was no Ron, it broke her heart. Why was he avoiding her, did he love her still, why is he hiding? Hermione was now nine months pregnant still in her bedroom she was late as it was the fourth of March she was supposed to be due in February. She hadn't had any word of the Weasley's and Harry or anybody. She got up ready to ask if she could use the loo but a small pain, clutched her abdomen, looking down she saw what she had been waiting for.

"Mom my waters broke." Shouted Hermione the door opened and her mother came in.

"Come on then in the car." She said walking back out, glaring Hermione made her way down the stairs and into the car where her dad was starting the car. Thankfully she didn't have a contraction until she was in the car, they drove to the hospital and John got a wheelchair for Hermione. Once she was in her room at the muggle hospital two nurses and a doctor came in.

"Alright lets see how you're doing." Said the doctor as Hermione lay in the bed her legs up.

"Well your seven centimetres, looks like your moving along quickly." Said the doctor as she had a contraction. It was, half an hour later when Hermione was ready to push, when she did she screamed in pain as the doctor delivered her child.

"The heads out one more big push." Said the doctor; Hermione did biting her lip at the pain.

"It's a boy." The doctor held up her son, Hermione sat up looking at her son who was covered in blood but beautiful and definitely a little Weasley. The nurse went to go get him cleared up as Hermione lay back down on the pillows.

"Oh." Said the doctor at the end of the bed.

"What?" Asked Hermione sitting up.

"It appears there's a twin." Hermione felt a contraction coming.

"Owwwww." The doctor delved her second child, which was only a minute later.

"It's a girl." Hermione for the second time looked at her child and she was beautiful. They went and got her cleaned up, while they brought her son over. Hermione held him in her right arm his eyes were open showing her his little blue eyes he had a small tuft of brown hair on his head. Next they brought over her daughter she had blue eyes and a bit of red hair growing on her head.

"Do you have names for them?" A nurse asked Hermione nodded.

"Logan Arthur Weasley and Kiara Molly Weasley." They weren't Granger's her fathers name a mean name she thought but Weasley's who were the greatest kindest people in the world, Hermione had decided. Being in the hospital for five days getting rest and learning how to breast-feed, change and burp them, Hermione loved them more than anything. On the day she had to leave they were both sitting in a car seat each wrapped up in some blue blankets and some pink blankets.

Her parents walked in.

"Come on then." Said Liz Hermione stood up still a little sore and picked up her children. They walked out to the car and Hermione strapped in her children in the back seat with her in the middle.

"You should get some rest Hermione, you look tired." True Hermione was tired, but she had fallen for this trick once already, but unfortunately the tiredness overpowered and Hermione fell asleep.

**A/N: Don't fall asleep Hermione, what will happen? Hope you like little Logan and Kiara. Thanks for reading, Please Review. Reeves3**


	15. The Burrow Where Weasley's Belong

**A/N: Thankyou once again for the magnificent reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter. I can't believe this story's coming to an end soon, one more chapter but there's the SEQUEL to look out for. Which I'm hoping you'll all check out anyway I'll leave you to read so enjoy. Reeves3.**

Hermione felt the car stop and she opened her eyes but saw darkness. Raising her hands she felt someone had placed a blindfold around her head covering her sight, the blindfold wouldn't budge it was stuck to her.

"Mom, dad what are you doing?" She asked panicked as she heard the car stop and the two front doors of the car open then close and then the two back car doors open. She heard the car seats carrying Logan and Kiara be carried out of the car. Next someone unplugged her seat belt and took her hands leading her out the car.

Hermione felt worried, what were her parent's doing? Where had they driven to while she was asleep? Had Logan and Kiara needed her and she just slept on? I'm the worst morther in the world and now I have no clue where I am except I'm with my out of controle parents, just perfect, thought Hermione.

"Come on Hermione." Said Liz; Hermione followed her mother who had her hands while her dad walked behind them carrying the baby car seats with a sleeping Logan and Kiara in. Hermione heard, chickens clucking and pigs oinking somewhere off in the distance, why have they brought me to a farm?

"Mom where are we?" Hermione asked worried her mother ignored her. After walking a some more Hermione's legs started to ache but she heard a door open and shut behind her dad. The smell now was quite familliar, over her years she had this sent locked in her mind she knew it well.

"Wotcher Hermione you can take off the blindfold now." Tonks thought Hermione. Quickly she took off the blindfold, which came off easily after blinking a couple of times her vision cleared. Tonks was standing next to her, Lupin was behind her carrying the twins, all the Weasley's except Ron, Harry was their also, Neville, Luna, Fleur, Penelope, Angelina, Alicia, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Surprise." They whispered so not to wake the twins, Hermione smiled and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"You-what?" Hermione asked.

"We've been planning it for seven months, Tonks and Lupin went to your house everyday since Ron disappeared and the other day they saw you leave for the hospital." Said Fred.

"So they went inside and collected your stuff and brought it back here also getting some of your dads hairs for Lupin to take and turn into." Said George.

"So they went to the hospital and brought you back here, you'll be staying in the newly built bedroom just for you and your children." Said Fred Hermione stared at them.

"Ron disappeared I thought he was here." Said Hermione everyone looked at one another sadly.

"We haven't seen him since the first week of the holidays, the day he left to go and see you." Said Arthur sadly Hermione opened her mouth to say something but thought against it and changed the subject.

"Do you want to meet your grandchildren?" Molly and Arthur smiled and walked over, Hermione un-strapped Logan and passed him to Molly next she unbuckled Kiara and handed her to Arthur. Everyone crowded around as Molly and Arthur sat on the settee, Hermione in the middle of them.

"What are their namez?" Asked Fleur.

"Logan Arthur Weasley and Kiara Molly Weasley I didn't want them to have my fathers Granger name so I kept it as Weasley." Said Hermione, everyone smiled Molly was crying.

"How long born apart were they?" Asked Fred.

"One minute exact." Said Hermione.

"There beautiful." Said Ginny smiling.

"I said it would be twins." Said Luna dreamily.

"Look Logan's opening his eyes." Said Harry. Looking at Logan sucking on his dummy, he looked up at the crowd and wriggled in the blanket. Then it was Kiara's turn, she had lost her pink dummy but Molly had put it back in her open mouth, her small arms were out the blanket and she was stretching them towards her mum.

Hermione gave her a finger to hold Kiara grabbed it and squeezed it, everyone was smiling.

"Which one was first?" Asked Neville.

"Logan was, then Kiara born on the fourth of March." Said Hermione.

"Can we please hold them now?" Asked Bill. Logan was passed around first, all the men except Dumbledore panicked, as they didn't know how to hold a baby, but they got the hang of it. Molly ended up holding him while they passed around Kiara she ended up in Arthur's arms.

"I can't believe I'm a granny." Said Molly getting teary again. There were some small snacks on the kitchen table and drinks so people eat and mingled talking to each other. George was holding Kiara and Percy was holding Logan while Hermione ate some food, but Kiara started to cry as in saying 'change my nappy' it set off Logan as well.

"Come on Hermione we'll take them upstairs." Said Molly as Hermione took Kiara off George and Molly got Logan off Bill. Hermione followed Molly upstairs one level to Ginny's room in front of it was another door. Molly opened it and Hermione gasped.

The room was big and painted cream with a border along the roof with little broomsticks and Snitch's flying around the boarder. The floor was carpeted a light blue, a window faced the door with a view of the small quidditch pitch the Weasley's had made. White curtains were hooked on the curtain pole but pulled back letting the sunlight in. On the right of the room in the middle of the wall was a big double bed for Hermione, a chest of draws was a bit apart from the bed but resting on the same wall. By the window was a rocking chair, on the left wall was a cot with blankets, a changing table attached to the wall as well and another chest of draws for the baby equipment.

"Well have to get down another cot." Said Molly placing Logan in the cot while Hermione went to the changing table.

"Mrs Weasley I can't except this, it's to much I'll go back to my parents." Said Hermione Molly came over to her.

"You'll do no such thing, you know your welcome here and we want you living here because you parents are unstable and would you want them growing up with them shouting at you or the twins?" Molly asked Hermione shook her head.

"Then you'll stay here, Ron would want you to." Said Molly Hermione bit her lip trying not to cry.

"I though he didn't love me anymore, I though he didn't want anything to do with me I thought that's why he wasn't coming to see me." Said Hermione changing Kiara's nappy.

"He does love you the day he went missing he was going to propose to you." Hermione puffed too much talcum powder on Kiara in shock; Molly took it away with her wand.

"He was?" Hermione asked Molly nodded Hermione smiled.

"But where could he be, why did he leave?" Asked Hermione putting the dirty diper away in the bin, Kiara just lay on the table looking around her.

"I don't know but we've done a missing wizard report on him and Tonks is working on finding him." Said Molly Hermione sighed.

"Thankyou for planning to come and get me, my parents had trapped me in my bedroom each day I wished for Ron to come and he didn't." Said Hermione tears coming down her cheeks; Molly gave her a hug.

"Your staying here alright and there's no need to call me Mrs Weasley it's Molly." Said Molly Hermione sniffed and nodded.

"Thankyou Molly." Said Hermione. After changing the twins Hermione fed them then burped them Harry and Ginny had come up in to the room while Molly left to go get Arthur to get the spare crib down.

"Hey Hermione." Said Harry Hermione was holding Logan while Kiara lay in the crib.

"Hi you two." Said Hermione, Ginny came over and picked up Kiara.

"They are so adorable." She said smiling.

"I need to ask you two something will you be their godparents?" Hermione asked handing Logan to Harry, they smiled at her.

"Of course we will." Said Harry smiling, Hermione smiled also.

"Thankyou." Said Hermione as Arthur and Bill came in each holding one end of a crib. They put it in the room and got some blankets, Hermione wrapped Kiara in the first wooden crib sucking her dummy so she would sleep, and next she did the same to Logan. The others left leaving Hermione alone with them she sat in the middle of the cribs rocking them gently.

"I'm sure you two, the reason why your daddy left was a good one, because I know he wouldn't have left because he didn't want you two for children. He was happy to know he was going to be a daddy, and I hope he's all right where ever he is." Said Hermione Kiara and Logan managed to stay awake to hear her words but soon fell asleep listening to the music box on the side table in the middle of the cots.

**A/N: Please Review. Thanks for reading, Reeves3.**


	16. Ron And Hermione

**A/N: Ok I'm going to get this over with now or I won't shut up at the end of this chapter. The last chapter NO don't cry because there's a SEQUEL which I've mentioned about fifty times already but It's exciting. I want to say a HUGE thankyou to all the readers, reviews, those who put this as an alert or favourite, this story's been one of my most successful one's so I'm saying thankyou all for liking it. So I'll let you get on with it, the last chapter. Reeves3.**

Ron had apparated to Canada, the first place that popped in his head. He was now living in a small neighbourhood in a flat, it had one big main room, a small attic above, a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, spare room and the main lounge all fitted into it.

He applied for a job at the Ministry for an International Auror so he could apparate around the world instead of Canada searching for the remaining death eaters who had fled at the end of the battle. He would have to train first then he could become an Auror shame he wasn't going to be with Harry in training.

His mind went to Hermione; she hated him and never wanted to see him again. It made him angry thinking about that, and the abortion he had been so excited to be a father now he was alone. I need to move on, he thought. The ring his mother had given him was now under a floorboard put away, he would hopefully find love again but Hermione was still in his heart. He couldn't get over her with a snap of his fingers it'll take time lots of time.

He thought about Hermione's dad and how he told Ron the truth, Ron didn't like that man but he had felt so truthful in his words that Ron believed him. Maybe her parents will like her now, now that they've got rid of the baby and me, I was a waste of her time. Thinking how she would actually fall in love with me, who was he pathetic, poor, worthless Ron.

So there he sat drinking a glass of butterbeer, Hermione would have told him off if he drank it out the bottle, he thought. It had just been his birthday a little over a week ago so he celebrated with some work friends all of them training to be Auror's. He turned on the small TV in his lounge and watched a woman holding her baby he flicked the channel showing an advert for pampers diapers. Angrily he changed the channel to a woman haolding her baby and the father wrapping his arms around her.

"What the hell is up this TV?" Ron shouted he turned it off and sobbed in his hands.

Back in England, Hermione awoke to the sound of her son crying Molly had done a charm around the cribs so the other won't disturb the other. Hermione got out of bed and picked up her son holding him close to her.

"Shh it's ok hungry are you?." Asked Hermione, she sat on her bed and fed Logan, the time on her clock read quarter to six. Yesterday night she had owled her parents using Errol, the poor bird smacked into the glass on the window before correcting himself and going through the open window next to it.

A reply had been brought back saying, they didn't care and were now getting on with their lives apparently going to do some travelling. They didn't care, so Hermione didn't care.

After the feed Hermione put a towel on her shoulder and burped him, she couldn't get over how much she loved them when she had only known them for less than a week. Hermione stood up walking around her room; she went over to the window looking out of it, where a garden gnome was pulling the daffodils out the ground.

Her door opened and a tired looking Ginny came in she smiled at Hermione.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Asked Hermione quietly.

"Look's like Logan woke me up." Said Ginny Hermione stared at her apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to cast a silencing charm around my room." Said Hermione; Ginny shook her head peering over at Kiara asleep in her cot.

"Hermione your fine, how are you this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Alright, first night away from the hospital, the twins got me up about six times." Said Hermione she could feel the bags starting to form under her eyes. Ginny sat on her bed staring at Hermione holding Logan.

"It's weird." Said Ginny suddenly.

"What is?" Asked Hermione as Logan spit up.

"You with children, I knew you and Ron would have children one day just not so young in your lives." Said Ginny.

"Yeah well, Ron's not here anymore so I won't behaving anymore children with him now won't I." Said Hermione she handed Logan to Ginny and sat on the bed next to her.

"He'll return Hermione." Said Ginny, Hermione stood angrily.

"How do you know Ginny? He left, he doesn't care for the twins, he doesn't care for me…he doesn't love me." Said Hermione Ginny stood up in front of her.

"He does love you." Said Ginny Hermione stared at her.

"Then why did he leave?" Asked Hermione, she wondered about that question for the next seven years of her life until one Christmas Ron returned.

**A/N: There you have it that's it, but the sequel and the title will be called. **

**Christmas Seven Years Later. **

**So look out for it, I'll post the first chapter on TEUSDAY. THANKYOU ALL, Reeves3.**


End file.
